Badger et al. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/712,325 filed on Jun. 7, 1991, (Badger I) discloses compounds of the formula ##STR1## in which: m is 1 or 2; R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 are the same or different and are selected from hydrogen or straight or branched chain alkyl, provided that the total number of carbon atoms contained by R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 when taken together is 4-10; or R.sup.1 and R.sup.2 together form a cyclic alkyl group containing 3-7 carbon atoms; A is absent or present as C.sub.1 -C.sub.7 alkyl; and R.sup.3 is a heterocyclic or heterobicyclic ring, said heterocyclic or heterobicyclic ring thereby containing up to 10 carbon atoms and from 1-3 heteroatoms of the formula &gt;NR.sup.4, where R.sup.4 is absent or present as hydrogen, or a straight chain alkyl containing 1-3 carbon atoms; or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt, hydrate or solvate thereof.
Badger (I) does not disclose or claim compounds of Formula (I) as antihyperlipidemic agents.